The Rabbit and Weasel
by Guardian Of Winter
Summary: A funny one-shot where our favorite Sailor Moon and Naruto people discover the unlikely relationship of Usagi Uzuamki and Itachi Uchiha.  Dedicated to IceHaze, who made me love the pairing Usagi/Itachi.


**IMPORTANT NOTES!**

**The rookie nine are 12 years old**

**The Uchiha massacre never happened**

**Naruto has an older sister (Usagi)**

**Team 5 consists of Minako, Makoto, Usagi and their sensei Haruka.**

**Team 5 are all 18 years old, except Haruka who is 21.**

**Minako is part of Yamanka clan, Ino's older sister**

**Makoto is part of the Kino clan**

**Itachi is 18**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

Usagi Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha, were walking down a lone street, trying to hide them selves from prying eyes. The rabbit and the weasel were teasing each other, happy the pressure of hiding what they called a harmless friendship, from peers and the strict Uchiha clan. However, it seemed a mischievous Yamanka heir was going to change that and had baited a certain team 7 with free ramen, dragging team 5 along for the ride too.

When the pair turned a corner where Ichiraku restaurant was located, they came face to face with a gob smacked team 7 and team 5, even Sasuke and Kakashi showed their shock at the unusual couple.

"Usa-chan, what are ya doing with Sasuke's older brother?" Naruto exclaimed in an accusing tone.

"I-I, ah- well you see, um, we had a mission- ah, together-not together, together! Ah Itachi-chan- I mean Uchiha-san were just about to report to the hokage!" Usagi laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

Sasuke's face impassive once again, he narrowed his eyes and asked, "But why would you two people be put in the same mission, your abilities seem insignificant compared to my brother."

Team 5, Naruto and Kakashi looked at Sasuke as if he had just taken his pants off and started dancing! Itachi face-palmed, his brother had just wished his life away.

"What was that, you duck-butted brat!" Usagi looked down right murderous, her aura had turned so powerful and evil, even Itachi was backing away from her in fear.

Frowning at the name, the younger Uchiha smirked "Who are you to insult my hair- _meatball head_."

"THAT'S IT!"

* * *

><p>It took the whole of team 5, Kakashi and Itachi to restrain the fuming woman who had the temper of the goddess Hera, not to strangle Sasuke's little neck. Sasuke was rather paler than usual, his eyes focused on the wild woman who could easily kill him on the spot. Itachi bent down to his younger brother whispering, "Don't underestimate her foolish brother. When she gets serious, let's just say, you don't want to be the victim." Sasuke just muttered a 'hn' and Itachi walked back to his place beside the still fuming Uzumaki Usagi.<p>

Minako smiled wickedly at Itachi and Usagi, "Now, back to where we were. Itachi-_chan_, may you tell us why you and Usagi have been secretly meeting each other the past year?"

The rabbit and weasel stiffened, as all the attention was put on them again.

"I do not know what you speak of Yamakna-san." Itachi stated too calmly, his eyes closed.

"Oh don't lie; I know you two birds have been doing. Now admit you two are going out, before I lose my patience." The blonde said sickly sweet.

Usagi decided to intervene, "We're not going out Mina-chan! Usagi plus Itachi-chan- I mean Uchiha-san! Doesn't add up right, even though we have been seeing each other-

Itachi covered her rambling mouth with his hands, glaring at the giggling Kakashi and Minako. Sasuke and Naruto stood with their mouths wide, not believing there siblings' would date their rivals' brother/sister. The only one taking the situation seriously, was Haruka. She glared at the oldest Uchiha in the street, not happy with the newly acquired information she had just received.

Still covering the blondes' mouth, Itachi spoke up, "It's true we've been meeting each other, but we are not in a relationship."

Minako sighed, walked beside the blushing Usagi, seemingly defeated. Itachi and Usagi felt relief wash and pass them as Minako kicked the other blondes feet. Usagi yelped before she fell onto the wide-eyed Uchiha, both tumbling to the ground.

Blinking her eyes, Usagi discovered she was positioned underneath the currently blushing pink Uchiha. She moaned when said Uchiha attempted to get off her, straddling her hips before crashing back down on her, lips on lips. Usagi and even Itachi, were now blushing a deep red, even more so as they heard a few passing citizens whistle.

It felt like they were there forever, team 5 and 7 looking at their present situation, planning on using it as blackmail later on for _evil _uses. Abruptly, Itachi was lifted off his feet by Haruka, who shrieked, "YOU DAMN, PERVERTED UCHIHA!" and kicked him all the way to the Sand village, quite literally.

**Was it good? I'm not known for being the funniest person out there. Lately I can only write SM/Naruto crossovers, I've got another story out called Love or Duty, I'll be modest when I say I think it's a good read. Reviews are highly appreciated. Also should I get a beta? Hope you all have a good day!**


End file.
